Broken Beautiful Mess I've Made
I will softly pull away In this broken beautiful mess I've made And in the dead and quiet I will slowly fade In this masterpiece I made Chapter One “It’s time to restart,” Monokuma said blankly, “You failed me, Muku-chan, so we’re gonna try again!” Mukuro froze, but her classmates were already collapsing around her. She could smell the gas being pumped into the gym, and covered her nose and mouth. It was too late, she could feel herself slipping. Monokuma giggled, “Upupupupu… That’s what you get. How’d you like to be a girl who can’t remember anything?” That was the last thing she heard before the gas overpowered her. - A girl with bleeding wounds woke in an unfamiliar classroom. Her vision was cloudy, and she could feel her heart beating irregularly. Somehow, she felt like that had happened before. She tried to stand, only to slump back down in the chair she had awoken in. A paper fluttered in front of her face, and she weakly batted at it. It landed in her lap, and she bent her neck to read it. Please meet in the front hall at promptly 8am! Orientation will begin then. The writing was done by a crayon, as was the crude drawing of a clock next to it. She clenched the paper in one hand, and used to other to cling onto the desk as she stood up. As soon as she was standing, she got a headache. Everything was spinning, and she could hardly keep her balance. What had happened to her? She stumbled through the classroom, towards the massive, brown door. When she reached the door, she pressed against it, and it slid open. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. With no strength to pull herself up, she resigned herself to sliding across the tile floor. She felt so tired, like she’d been awake for three days, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Perhaps it was the blood leaking out of her body, and her inability to keep a breath in her body. There was a gasp of shock, and a loud voice filled with concern, “Oh my god! Are you okay?” She looked upwards, and saw a girl with a piercing blue gaze, with hair to match. The blue haired girl knelt down beside her, “Hey, can you hear me?” “Mmm…” was the only noise she could make. The blue haired girl called out, “Someone! Somebody, please get help! It’s an emergency!” Her eyes began to close. She could feel a tug in the back of her head, like she was going to be dragged off against her will. The blue haired girl shook her, “It’s going to be okay. Just hang in there, all right? I promise you!” And it was dark. - A soft bed, and a lightly coloured room greeted her. Her body felt tighter than before, but she no longer felt like her organs were going to fall out of her stomach. “Ah, Ikusaba-san!” The voice startled her, and she turned her head to see the blue haired girl from earlier. Her skin looked like flawless porcelain, almost like she was a doll. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find it dryer than the desert. The blue haired girl quickly pressed a cup of water into her hand. Gratefully, she drank from it, the water rejuvenating her throat. When she could speak again, she asked, “Ikusaba-san?” The blue haired girl blinked, “That’s you, right? It was on your Student ID card.” “My what?” She held up a black tablet, and clicked a button. It lit up, and displayed a name in curvy white letters. Mukuro Ikusaba. The name felt familiar, perhaps it really did belong to her. Mukuro asked, “Who are you? And what’s going on?” “I’m Sayaka Maizono. We’re in Hope’s Peak Academy, but nobody really knows that’s going on.” Mukuro frowned, “How many people are here?” “Fifteen, including us both,” Sayaka responded, “I’ll explain everything, okay?” - Sayaka had offered to stay the night in Mukuro’s room until she was feeling better, but she had refused. There was something off putting about the whole situation, and she didn’t want to risk Sayaka’s safety. The fact that everyone had to kill to escape was something she refused to acknowledge. Mukuro rolled over on her bed, wishing she could remember something, anything. She only knew her own name because it had been on her ID card. Everyone else had their memories, while she was an injured amnesiac. At least she was already starting to heal. Somehow, being confined to her bed didn’t appeal to her in the slightest. The whole situation felt vaguely familiar, but Mukuro couldn’t make a proper connection without her memories. - The first motive came three days into their stay. Mukuro had managed to make her way into the A/V room, but only with Sayaka’s help. She was shaky on her feet, and she wheezed whenever she took too many steps. The A/V room couldn’t have come soon enough, and Mukuro collapsed into one of the plastic chairs. Sayaka took a seat beside her, and passed Mukuro the video with her name on it. She slid the disk into the player, and put the headphones on. A single photograph faded onto the screen, one of a blonde pigtailed girl. Monokuma’s voice crackled on the headphones, “This woman here is Junko Enoshima. She is a famous model, and your only living relative.” Mukuro drew back, her eyes wide with shock. She knew her memories had been taken from her, but she was sure she would have remembered someone that important to her. “She is close to your current location, and she is very, very, worried about her dear sister! However, she might not last long enough for you to escape. Hurry up and make a choice!” Then on the screen, *Look for the answer after Graduation!* Shivering, she pulled her headphones out. Beside her, Sayaka had gone white with fear. Mukuro reached out a hand, but Sayaka stood up abruptly and ran out. Mukuro wanted to run after her, but she couldn’t even stand. - There was a sharp knock on her door. Mukuro slowly got to her feet, and stumbled across her room. She found Sayaka waiting outside, her blue eyes filled with pain. “May I please come in, Ikusaba-san?” Mukuro nodded, and opened the door wider. Sayaka slipped inside, holding her shoulders with an iron clad grip. They both sat down on Mukuro’s bed. Sayaka looked as if she might faint, with how devoid of colour her face was. “Are you okay, Maizono-san?” What a stupid question. Mukuro realized. Obviously she's not. Sayaka whispered, “S-Somebody tried to break into my room. I’m so scared… What if someone wants to try and kill me?” Mukuro said, “How do you know someone tried to break in?” “I heard… I heard the doorknob rattling and someone trying to turn it. When I looked outside though, nobody was there,” Sayaka responded, “I’m scared, Ikusaba-san.” Mukuro gripped Sayaka’s hand, “I’m sure that it was just a misunderstanding.” It was a lie, she wasn’t sure in the slightest. But it eased Sayaka for the moment. She said quietly, “Ikusaba-san, could we switch rooms for the night? It’s not like I want people going after you but… I’m afraid to die.” Mukuro replied, “I would but… I don’t think I could get to your room, or be able to get up in the morning.” Sayaka’s face fell, “I understand, I shouldn’t have-” “But,” Mukuro said, “You’re more than welcome to stay here with me. Safety in numbers, right?” Sayaka nodded, “Right.” Something in her voice sounded funny to Mukuro, but it wasn’t strong enough for her to react. Instead, they sat together in silence, holding hands as night covered the school. - There was a heavy weight on Mukuro’s body when she awoke. She blinked a few times, and her vision came back into view. Sayaka was leaning against her, the idol snoring lightly. She smiled, and raised her other arm, shaking Sayaka awake. The blue haired girl jolted awake, still tired from the previous night. “I-Ikusaba-san?” Sayaka asked, yawning, “What’s going on?” Mukuro smiled, “You, ah, fell asleep in here. Are you feeling any better this morning?” Sayaka nodded, “Much. Sorry I was so emotional last night.” “It’s fine.” For a few minutes, neither girl spoke, before Sayaka said, “I’m sorry.” Mukuro blinked, “For what?” Sayaka whispered, “I was going to kill someone. That’s why I wanted to switch rooms with you, I was going to frame you for it.” Mukuro wondered how that would work, considering that she couldn’t even walk without help. However, she didn’t voice this, and instead said, “I forgive you.” Sayaka frowned, “Are you sure?” “Why wouldn’t I be?” Mukuro asked. A tear slipped from Sayaka’s eyes, “I thought for sure that you’d hate me…” Mukuro put a hand on Sayaka’s shoulder, “I would never.” “Thank you.” - They found her lying down in the centre of the gym. Her arms were folded neatly across her chest, and her eyes were shut. She looked so peaceful, like she could be sleeping. But the black and blue bruises covering her neck said enough. Despite everything, Celestia Ludenberg was dead. Chapter Two It was all a bit of a blur. Aoi had nearly thrown up, Touko had fainted, and several others had screamed. Sayaka had clung to Mukuro’s shoulder, shaking. Mukuro could hardly focus. Something felt wrong, like this wasn’t supposed to happen. It didn’t feel real. She knew that without a doubt, Celestia Ludenberg was dead. But it just wasn’t right. The sound of a bell startled everyone. “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin! ...But first, could you all gather in front of the podium?” Everyone exchanged glances, then made their way to the front of the gym. Most of the students steered clear of Celestia’s body, but Byakuya simply stepped over her. Once they were all standing in place, the black and white bear sprung up from behind the podium, the same sadistic grin adorning his face. “Well then! I was going to ask you to gather in the gym, but would you look at that? You’re already here!” Monokuma giggled ecstatically, “My congratulations!” Yasuhiro frowned, “Don’t you mean condolences?” Monokuma replied, “No, I mean congratulations. C’mon, we’re about to get to the fun part! The class trial!” It was then that Mukuro stopped listening. Everything was crashing down all too quickly. She wanted to scream, to be able to react, but something inside her was insisted she repress her emotions. So she did. - “Ikusaba-san?” Mukuro blinked, and realized that Sayaka was staring at her. How long had she been zoned out for? Sayaka said gently, “The investigation has started. Do you think you’ll have the stamina to hang around, or do you need to rest before the trial?” Trial… While she hadn't heard the explanation, it didn't take much thought to piece together was was going to happen. She nodded, “I'll be fine. Let's investigate.” They walked over to where Celestia was lying on the ground. Sakura and Mondo stood nearby, both glancing around periodically. Crime scene guards. It made sense. If Celestia’s corpse was left alone, her killer could easily destroy evidence. With students on the look out, it wouldn’t be possible. Sayaka knelt down, and Mukuro carefully did the same. Celestia hardly looked worse for wear, besides the bruising on her neck. Her clothes were neatly laid out, and she didn't have a hair out of place. “No signs of a struggle…” Mukuro murmured. “Indeed.” Mukuro and Sayaka looked up to see Kyouko kneeling down on Celestia's other side. Even in this situation, she looked completely and utterly calm. Kyouko added, “The killer must have surprised her, and committed the deed quickly. Most likely, she didn't have the chance to resist.” Sayaka said, “The Monokuma File states that she lived for about one minute after the killing blow was inflicted.” Monokuma File? Mukuro glanced over at Sayaka, who was reading off her e-handbook. Mukuro reached for her own, and clicked it on. A new option labelled ‘Monokuma File #1’ was available, and she tapped on it. ‘The victim is Celestia Ludenberg. Time of death was approximately 2AM. The cause of death was asphyxiation, and there are several bruises covering the victim’s neck. She lived for about one minute after the killing blow was inflicted.’ Kyouko added, “So far, there’s been no sign of a murder weapon. I have yet to investigate elsewhere, but a murder weapon is not easy to hide.” Mukuro said, “The killer could have easily stashed it in their room. We’d have to investigate everyone’s rooms, and I don't think we have the time for that.” Kyouko replied, “You're right. I'm off to gather more information. I'll see you two at the trial.” Sayaka smoothed out Celestia's dress, “We’ll figure out who killed you, Celes-san. I promise.” Mukuro wished she could be as certain as Sayaka was. She was about to stand, when something caught her eye. It was partially concealed by her hair, but there was no doubt that an e-handbook was lying loosely on the ground. She nudged Sayaka slightly, and pointed at the e-handbook. The blue haired idol frowned, “What’s Celes-san’s handbook doing there?” Mukuro reached under Celestia’s drills, cringing slightly, but fished out the handbook. She clicked it on, unsure why. The screen lit up, emitting a familiar noise. However, the name on the screen did not match with what she was expecting. Sakura Oogami. Sayaka looked up, “Ah, Oogami-san?” Sakura glanced at the two of them, “Is something the matter?” Sayaka handed the handbook to her, “I think this fell out of your pocket.” Sakura took it, and put it in her pocket, “Ah, thank you, Maizono.” That was a dead end. Suddenly, Sayaka whispered, “Look, Ikusaba-san!” She pointed to Celestia’s hands, and glanced at Mukuro a couple times. Mukuro sighed, but lifted Celestia’s hands off her chest. One of them looked fine, but the hand with her ring on it made her pause. After a moment, Mukuro slid the ring off of Celestia's hand, then froze. A small piece of dark green cloth fell down, and she snatched it quickly. Sayaka murmured, “So Celes-san did fight back.” If she tore it from her killer’s clothes, then all we have to do is match the fabrics. After all, everyone here just wears identical copies of the same outfit every day. For one moment, Mukuro wondered why she had no reservations in touching the dead body. It sent a shiver down her spine. Who am I? Mukuro said quietly, “Let’s continue our investigation elsewhere. I don’t think there’s many clues to be found here.” She slowly stood up, trying to ignore the dull ache in her stomach. Mukuro could feel that her mysterious wounds had not quite healed. With Sayaka at her side, she slowly walked out of the gym. They wandered almost aimlessly through the halls, until they approached the dormitories. An idea struck Mukuro, and by Sayaka's expression, she was probably thinking the same thing. “Celes-san’s room probably has some kind of clue in it,” Mukuro said, and Sayaka nodded in agreement. They walked through the red hallways, looking at the name plates for Celestia's room. However, when they got there, they were met with a surprise. The door was already open. Sayaka frowned, “Someone got the same idea we did.” Mukuro shrugged, and pulled open the door. Her muscles tensed, and she wondered if she'd be able to make it through the investigation. There were indeed two people already inside Celestia’s room. Byakuya was rooting through the piles of makeup on her dresser, while Kyouko seemed to be combing the floor. Byakuya looked up, and scowled, “Well, if this is about to be a hotspot, I’m leaving. I don’t have the time to waste on any of you.” He pushed past Sayaka and Mukuro with a disgruntled look on his face. Sayaka muttered, “Who pissed in his coffee?” Mukuro sighed, but stepped inside. The room looked relatively normal, assuming that the giant banners on the walls had been there earlier. In fact, the neatness was almost concerning. Sayaka hovered by Mukuro's shoulder and whispered, “I think we can assume that Celes-san wasn't attacked here.” Mukuro whispered back, “She probably went to the gym of her own accord, where her killer was waiting.” “Or we just have a crafty killer on our hands,” came a reply from down low. Kyouko was still searching the floor, eyes focused, and tape in hand. Sayaka asked, “What exactly are you looking for?” Kyouko paused for a moment. Then she said, “Ikusaba-san, do you dye your hair?” Mukuro blinked, holding a hand up to her head, “I don't think so…” Sayaka shook her head, “There’s no sign of hair damage whatsoever.” “As I suspected,” Kyouko said, “You don’t seem the type to dye your hair. I found black hairs that go brown at the roots.” Mukuro said, “Would they belong to Celes-san?” Kyouko nodded, “That's what I'm off to investigate. Make sure you close the door on your way out.” With that, she left the two of them alone. Sayaka said, “Celes-san must have left of her own accord. Even if the killer cleaned up a struggle, they wouldn't have been able place Celes-san’s hair.” Mukuro nodded, “So then we can assume that there’s nothing else of merit here. Where else should we look?” Sayaka considered the question, then said, “There's an incinerator in the dormitory block. Do you think the killer would try to dispose of evidence there?” “Perhaps. Good idea, we should check it out,” Mukuro said. They left the room, closing the door behind them as per Kyouko’s instructions. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya